Structured fabrics for embroidering, in the technique state, are already known, such as “Mock-Leno”, also called Aida, Etamine, etc; they are commercialized as fabrics, borders, stripes and strips, among other structures.
Such fabrics, however, do not show any delimitation to help to position the embroidery, its format and size.
Without the help of guiding-lines, the user needs to count each stitch to be embroidered, or he/she must mark on the fabric by using specific markers for such purpose.
The lack of guiding-lines poses some inconveniences such as the difficulty to centralize/position the pattern to be embroidered, and, if there is a stitch miscount, it takes longer to spot the mistake, which is many times noticed only at the end of the job.
The existence of guiding-lines reduces the mistake possibility when embroidering and, if a mistake occurs, it is easily and quickly spotted.
Some products have been launched in the market to cover this deficiency, as for example the guiding-screen, among others. These products, however, have the inconvenience to be removed yarn by yarn after the embroidery is finished, what can move and consequently distort the embroidery's lines thus harming its appearance.
Some fabrics with colored dots marking out the places to be embroidered are also available in the market, as for example the heat transfer process, which is inconvenient because even after consecutive washes and use the dots remain indelible.
The present invention aims at simplifying and making embroidery/tapestry work easier, presenting a fabric for embroidering with removable delimitation, the guiding-line type, usually checked, whose removable yarn or filament is presented in a different color from that of the remaining fabric for embroidering, in order to help in the embroidery's orientation and positioning.